


Upon a Midnight Pillow

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [24]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Neither Waverly not Nicole can sleep, and Nicole decides telling each other stories is a perfect way to distract themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



Waverly tossed and turned, but she could not find sleep, somehow. She'd been having nightmares for weeks, now, and she couldn't bring herself to sleep if it was to see herself attacking her friends again, attacking her sister. In her dreams she killed them all, she killed Nicole, she made a massacre of the town. And she couldn't tell whether it was the trauma of what she had lived - being possessed by a demon sure wasn't her best memory - or if there was just some part of it still in her, some part of her that became "it" and now dreamt of blood, even if it horrified her. That person she had become for the short time the demon took over her, it was not something she wanted to face. 

It felt like hours, and she tried not to move, because surely it would wake up Nicole, and she needed to rest, she had bruised ribs and who knew what else, and Waverly shouldn't afflict her with her own problems. But she really couldn't help it, she had to move, she had to find a better position in which not to sleep, because by then she has given up, and she just wanted to get through that night, through the boredom and the anxiety of it, and maybe the next evening she would be tired enough to sleep.

"Wave?" Nicole finally mumbled next to her.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I..."

"Shhh, babe, it's okay, I can't sleep either..." She turned to wrap an arm around Waverly's middle, cuddling behind her and nuzzling her neck. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, actually, no."

"Okay."

It amazed Waverly just how nice Nicole always was, how calmly she took everything. She never pushed, never did anything that made her uncomfortable, even when she would have a right to. She was so understanding and... Maybe it was just that Waverly had had terrible experiences before, but it felt really good to be with someone who let her breathe, who let her be herself. Even though she knew it would probably be better to talk about her nightmares... It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Nicole, she didn't want to burden her...

"Do you want to talk about something else?" Nicole suggested softly. "To distract you maybe?"

"Yeah... That'd be nice... I don't know what about, though?"

"Well, let's see... Stories?"

"Like... Ghost stories? You really think? We're in a town called Purgatory, we deal with revenants on the daily, and I've just got possessed by some sort of eldritch monster..."

Nicole laughed. "No, I mean... Like, how it was when you were a kid, how was it to live with Gus, good memories from kindergarten, I don't know, I just want to know you better. Just, all the little things!" 

It was like Waverly could hear the smile in her voice. She could definitely feel it in the crook of her neck before Nicole gave her a peck. 

"Like, why did you want to become a cop? And in a small town like Purgatory?"

"Oh, okay, if you want me to start then I'll start. But I'll have you know, Waverly Earp, I'll find out all your secrets one way or another," she laughed.

"Like I wouldn't tell you all of it!"

Nicole placed another kiss on her neck before she moved to lean on an elbow, looking at Waverly in the not-quite-total darkness of her room. "Okay. Well, I grew up in a small town like this, and it sucked. Like, bullies, racists and homophobes, typical redneck town, you know. And no-one was doing much about it. So as I grew up, I thought, I'm going to change that. Aaaand it helps that girls like uniforms." She laughed. "And Purgatory, well... I didn't really want to go back where I grew up, obviously. And this is probably the worst choice of town - except of course it isn't, because you're here - and probably a bad idea for a girl like me, but I wanted to learn somewhere quiet, in a place with a true community, and, I don't know, where I see that I'm making some actual change?"

"Not too disappointed, are you?"

"Well there _is_  more drama than I expected, but now I really think I'd have gotten bored to hell if the only things I had to deal with were drunken guys and the odd lady to help cross the road. Maybe that's why I picked here, actually. Quirky name, must see some weird things happening. Like when they say Halloween night is the biggest night for cops in big cities."

"You sure aren't getting bored here..."

"And what about you? How was it, being here as a kid?"

"Well, I'm an Earp, so. As you've seen, we're not really too popular. But I got by, I had a few friends. Mostly I had Gus and Uncle Curtis, they pretty much were my parents, even before daddy died. All he really cared about was Willa, and the curse. I was just the third child, and when mom left... He didn't really know how to care for me."

"Wow. It must really have hurt when your uncle..."

"Died? Yeah... But Gus was there for me, and then Wynonna came back... I was pissed at her at first, of course, but I suppose we all have our ways to deal with stuff, and she must have felt so guilty, and she was bullied so much, I can understand her. And honestly, I had all this research done, and I just... went back into it more than ever to keep myself busy? But yeah, I'm better now. I just wish we don't lose more people."

"Just give them all bulletproof vests for Christmas, how about that?"

Waverly laughed softly. "Great idea!"

Nicole thought for a while about what to say next. When she asked, "Best memory?" in the lowest voice, she thought for a moment that Waverly was asleep, because she didn't answer.

Then she said, in a very sleepy, but still cheeky voice, "well, there's that one time I kissed an officer and then she kissed me back, and then she became my girlfriend. Yeah, that's gotta be it."

"Kind of," Nicole teased.

"Shhhh, stop embarrassing me! I was stressed, okay!"

"Yeah, I know baby, we've talked about it. Having a gun pointed at your kind of girlfriend would do that to anyone," she smiled and gave her a peck on the lips to show she really didn't hold it against her. "Feeling more like sleeping, now, or do you want to talk more?"

"I'm already falling asleep, I think," Waverly admitted. "Must be your voice doing that to me."

"I can keep talking if it helps."

"But you need sleep too!"

"I will, don't worry. Right after you."

"Alright," Waverly agreed begrudgingly. "But I want cuddles too." 

Nicole smiled, and lay back down next to her, hugging her from behind. Not quite sure what to say now, Nicole started singing lowly, old folk songs she learned a long time ago and didn't know she remembered - didn't quite remember, just bits and pieces of old ballads she strung together until she knew for sure Waverly was asleep, peaceful for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me for more fics[ here](http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting), i'm trying to write as much fluff as possible right now as well!


End file.
